I suppose in the end, They break my heart
by V-Vendetta
Summary: What if Naruto keeps getting dealt the wrong hand and goes into a deep depression due to it. One-shot, with a small reference to Doctor Who.


This is an idea that I've been mulling about in my head for quite some time. I'm a huge fan of Doctor Who.

This is going to be a story about the people in Naruto's life, how some of them leave, find someone else or just simply, break his heart. It'll be a one shot, and I'm not quite sure how long I want this story to turn out. So...here we go.

-V

* * *

"What...? What do you mean you're moving?" Naruto questioned, gazing at Sakura with wide eyes. They had been together for a year, but frequently, Sakura had become distant. He had a suspicion she was cheating, but he wasn't too sure.

"I mean that I'm moving, Naruto." Sakura said in an irritated kind of tone. "What's so hard about that to understand?" She crossed her arms, her lips in a thin line.

"Is it something I did? Sakura, please, we can work this out!" Naruto protested, watching as she picked up her bags. "Sakura! Please don't do this. Please.."

"There's someone else, Naruto. I'm sorry, but he just...he can provide better for me." Sakura cut in coldly, watching as Naruto's eyes widened, staring at her with shock. "You're just not good enough for me." She sniffed slightly, turning on her heel and heading to the door. "Goodbye, Naruto." She closed the door, leaving him alone in an empty room. He dropped to his knees as he let the tears begin to fall.

Weeks began to pass, and soon those weeks turned into months. Naruto's downward spiral continued. He was more opt for mood swings, quick to anger, and one night stands with whomever he could lay with. In his mind, the booze and sex was one way to ease the pain, despite being single for six months now. His latest lay was Anko, who was quietly sleeping beside him. Naruto, however, stared up at the ceiling, pondering life. Where did he go wrong? He always did his best to help out others, even if it meant bringing him more pain. He tried to never show his sadness or depression (well, used to), nor try to bother anyone with his problems. He was so used to handling them on his own, that when people offered him help, he refused. It's just how he was. Naruto drifted his eyes shut, allowing an uneasy sleep to overcome him. Awakening the next morning, Anko was gone, a small note on his nightstand that read ' _Thanks for the great time, Whiskers_.' After all, despite Anko being a 'snake whore' and a 'slut' it wouldn't due for her to be seen with the 'demon brat' or 'Kyuubi reincarnate' now would it? With a sigh, he got out of his bed and shuffled toward the fridge, blindly grabbing at a sake bottle. It seemed that the cycle would continue.

A year had passed, with Naruto continuing missions when he could, only to supply his addiction to drinking. He had quit with the random lays, eventually closing himself off to the outside world, only going out to get groceries, toiletries, sake, and missions. He was heading to the grocery store, ignoring the glares, the looks of pity and the whispers of how sad he looked. He passed through the throngs of people during the midday rush, briefly catching a glimpse of a boy with pineapple hair. He always wondered what his old friends were up to. Probably doing better without him, he thought. Suddenly two hands gripped on either side of him, causing him to look. Shikamaru stood on one side, while Ino stood on the other. "Hey, Naruto! What's up?" Shikamaru said with a lazy grin, though his eyes were laced with concern and caution.

"Well, I was going to go grocery shopping, until you two accosted me." Naruto grumbled out.

"Oh, c'mon Naruto, you know we care about you! We miss you, all of us." Ino protested, a frown on her lips. "Choji's having a party tonight, and we want you to attend!"

"I'll think about it." Came the curt reply, "Now can I please go get groceries?" Naruto sighed, growing slightly irritated.

"You can, but the Hokage has asked us to accompany you. She fears for your diet and mental well being, after all." Shikamaru tightened his grip, causing Naruto to sigh again. "So c'mon, let's get shopping." The three headed to the market, where they watched as Naruto carefully picked out his food. It seemed that Naruto would have to come back for booze later, if he could. Now he would have to be more cautious, as he wouldn't know who would be watching.

"There, now can I leave?" Naruto questioned, watching as two of his long time friends nodded.

"We better see you at the party tonight, Naruto!" Ino exclaimed, poking his chest firmly. He gave a fake smile and a wave, before heading on his way. After a clone was made to take the groceries home, Naruto headed toward the nearest bar, intent on getting a few drinks in. He had just stepped inside whenever a voice to his right caused him to mentally groan.

"Drinking again, Naruto?" His old Sensei spoke. Naruto turned to see Kakashi sitting at a nearby table, Icha Icha Paradise in his hand, the cyclops regarding him with a wary eye.

"Why does it matter, Kakashi?" Naruto questioned, as he raised an eyebrow.

"Because you've been doing it an awful lot lately. Come, sit down. Let's have a talk." Kakashi offered, although Naruto suspected that he wasn't going to be able to decline. Naruto sat down, before Kakashi flagged down a waitress, "Get me a water, and him a whiskey on the rocks." The waitress nodded and returned with the drinks after a few minutes. Naruto stared at his glass, a frown on his lips. "Listen to me, Naruto. You've got to let people in. We care about you and want to see you get better. After what happened with...her," Kakashi chose his words carefully, not mentioning any names, "We realize that you took the blow rather hard, as expected. But you must know that you have people to depend on. Like me for example, if you ever need to talk you just come find me." He gave an eye smile, only to open his eye again and frown, seeing the empty seat that Naruto once occupied, the whiskey gone. He sighed and rubbed his chin, "What are we going to do about you, Naruto?"

Later that night, Naruto found himself surrounded by friends, strangers, loud music and drinks. He grasped a glass of whiskey, filled with a lot of ice as he stirred it slightly, watching the liquid swirl. "Come on Naruto, let's dance!" Ino pulled him onto the make-shift dance floor, as she began to grind on him, her hips swaying to the music. He eventually began to respond, thinking that maybe he could get lucky with Ino Yamanaka. As far as he knew, she was a virgin, but the way her hips were moving, he had his doubts. Laughter began to emerge from him, a real smile on his face as happiness coursed through his body that hadn't been felt in a long time.

Shikamaru watched the scene with his analytical gaze, a frown on his lips. "Ino, what are ya doing? Don't crush the guy, he doesn't need that." He sighed, as he downed his sake and continued to watch, mainly on Naruto. The guy was a wild card, and Tsunade feared that he would try to take his own life one day.

"That was fun, huh Naruto?" Ino said with a breathless grin, her eyes alight.

"Yeah, that was fun. Wanna dance..." He trailed off, the smile fading from his face as he stared off to the right. Ino raised an eyebrow and turned her head slightly, only to gasp and raise her hand up to her mouth. Shikamaru saw it too and mentally groaned, because whatever funk that Naruto was slowly trying to get out of, he was going to just go right back into. Sakura was there, grinding and kissing Sasuke, lost in the moment. It appeared that she either left Naruto for Sasuke, or they were trying to hook up there at the party.

"Naruto..let's forget about them, eh?" Ino turned back, only to see Naruto making his way through the crowd, away from it all. "Naruto! Naruto come back!" Ino called, only for her pleas to be lost on the roar of the party. She frowned, before shaking her head. He shouldn't have to go through this alone! She made her way through the crowd, intent on following the blonde.

Naruto, on the other hand, met Choji and Kiba on the way out. "Hey man, you okay?" Kiba asked, a drink in his hand.

"Yeah. I was just going." Naruto replied, "I'm kind of tired, man. Great party though, Choji." He faked his smile, before waving.

"Yeah...see you." Choji said, not really trying to stop Naruto, as he was about to play tongue tonsil with TenTen.

Naruto left, heading home as he began to feel the old bitterness and resentment of before. He knew that his feelings couldn't change in a night, but he was actually having a good time before she showed her face! He sighed as it began to rain, not even taking noticing that he was being followed until Ino pinned him up against the wall beside his doorway. "Naruto!" She growled out, her eyes laced with concern.

"What, Ino? What could you possibly want?!" Naruto returned the growl, an edge in his voice. Ino wasn't scared, however. She saw the suffering and pain in his eyes. She also know that he probably wanted to go drown his sorrows in a nearby bottle.

"I want to help!" She replied, a small pout at her lips. "You don't have to go through this alone, whatever this is. We're here for you. I'm here for you!"

"Just stop, Ino. Just leave. Let me go suffer in peace!" Naruto spoke lowly, only for Ino to open his door and push him inside. "What the hell, Ino?!"

"Sit down, watch TV, and let me grab the drinks." Ino replied with a stern voice and matching glare. Naruto was about to retort, but Ino had already walked toward the kitchen, causing him to sigh and turn on the TV. He sat down, his eyes fixed on the screen, it was an old recording of Doctor Who, one of his favorite shows. And his favorite incarnation of the Doctor, Ten. "What's this show about?" She questioned, sitting next to him while handing him a drink.

"About a time traveler from a planet known as Gallifray, the last of his kind, the Time Lords. He's known as the Doctor." Naruto explained. "Can't quite remember what happens in this episode, but let's finish it up." He grabbed the remote and pressed play.

 _"All those bright and shining companions. You were never alone. But not anymore?"_ Jackson asked.

 _"No."_ Ten replied, shaking his head.

" _Might I ask why?"_ Jackson inquired.

 _"They leave, because they should. Or because they find someone else. And some of them, some of them...forget me. I suppose in the end, they break my heart."_ Ten replied after a moment of thought. Ino turned to see that Naruto had tuned out the rest of the episode. Is that how he felt? That his heart would just keep getting broken over and over? With no one to help? No companion? She sighed and intertwined their hands together, causing him to look at her in shock, along with fear, and caution.

"Don't worry, Whiskers. I'm here for you. As is everyone else." Ino cooed softly, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. "You're never alone. You won't have to be like the Doctor. You'll always have someone."

* * *

Well, that was the end of the one-shot. I wanted to try to implement everything into it, but I started to slip and fall near the middle and end. Hopefully though, you all won't hate me too much for it.

-V


End file.
